Talk:Unknown/@comment-4397105-20170312000808/@comment-4397105-20170312070238
I wouldn't know about the chat; I've never used it before on this wiki nor on any other I've been on. And the last time I've seen any of the forums appear in the activity feed was probably back in September or October during the whole copyright issue with the walkthroughs. Other than that time and the time with the achievements suggestion, I don't touch the forums and normally use the message walls/talk pages to interact with others. I've also only been doing what admins of other wikis normally do. There's very little leniency in regards to vandalism especially with those who do it multiple times. This is wiki is actually the most lenient wiki I have ever worked on; there's normally only one warning or none before a block is placed. And I honestly don't see the changes I've been making as anything major. A lot of been just banning repeated vandalizers and housekeeping issues that weren't previously addressed. At the moment, Saeran's page is currently the only main page that is protected at the admin level. Mainly because it is so far the only page consistently targeted by the banned editor I talked about earlier, and because the second level protection did not prevent the vandalism. The other pages under admin protection are the galleries as they are currently 100% complete. Cascading protection was also implemented on those pages to protect the files and templates that are used on those pages so image files cannot be overwritten unless it is done by an admin. And going through the histories, Rika's vandalism has stopped since the second level protection was implemented. However, that page was only protected two weeks ago and the vandalizers have since been permanently banned, particularly the editor who is apparently infamously known as a vandalizer throughout the wiki. With Rika's page, we'll have to wait and see a bit longer if the second level protection will continue to work or not. If it fails and if the page is approximately 100% complete with accurate information, the protection level may be upgraded to admin protection until Cheritz releases new information or another DLC. None of the characters deserve to have their pages vandalized as often as they do. With the endings subpage, a while back there were a good bit of complaints in edit histories about spoilers. I think it was either you or Wildheart that also brought up the problem with spoilers in the comment section of one page. In regards to the Endings main page, visitors can still avoid spoilers by just not going to that page; plus it is also a walkthrough. But it's a different story when it comes to the endings on the character pages. Just going to the character pages, the visitors will get spoilers whether they want it or not (which is kind of the point of a wiki) because they're likely to scroll pass the section at one point to get to the others. So to prevent spoilers for those that don't wan to see them and future edit wars, I moved the section to a subpage and left the route summary where it was. But if it's hassle to have the subpage, we could try something like on the Fairy Tail wiki where filler arcs are placed in a template that hides the section unless the visitor wants to see them. That honestly would be the preferred solution, but that also requires more coding and template work than I'd would admittedly like to do.